


Caught Lackin'

by houseofaffuso



Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, bitches in love asf, da guitarists doing da thing in da bus, dont mind the title idk if that fits, goddamn, i call this ship snotti, oblivious singer and bassist, observing drummer, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Rob realized there's something going on between their guitarists.
Relationships: Scotti Hill/Dave "The Snake" Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Caught Lackin'

**Author's Note:**

> hai uhh yeah another skid fic from me  
> thanks for all of my friends who willingly edited and corrected the grammars love ya <3  
> Disclaimer: Skid Row is a rock band from US and obviously not mine. The events in this story are not true at all, just something random from my mind.

Sometimes Rob knew that he might have been the left-out one in the band, but that doesn't mean that he's oblivious.

He'd been wondering why their particular guitarists were always missing after shows. At first, Rob thought "Well, guitarists gotta stick together," and went on being the usual sunflower himself.

However, tonight, he might know the answer.

It all started backstage, their adrenaline coming down gradually. Sebastian and Rachel were planning to go out for a drink and they invited Rob to come with them. Of course, Rob accepted it, after he's done taking a bath he'd immediately catch them up. Unlike Baz. That fucker didn't shower, maybe only wiped his sweats and threw a new shirt on. _Nasty_ , Rob thought. _Wonder why Rachel was all okay being around him_.

As he threw on a new pair of jeans and a new shirt and got ready to go out, Rob noticed there was someone—two guys, precisely—in the dressing room. There were giggles and chatters. Rob immediately recognized it's Snake and Scotti.

_I can invite them to the bar as well_ , Rob thought.

As he started approaching the dressing room door that opened up a bit, Rob couldn't believe what he's looking at. He could figure out that one of them was backing up the other against the wall, brunette hairs moving back and forth, and smacking lips sound could be heard.

_Are they making out?!_ Rob backed down slowly, still stunned by what he just saw earlier.

Damn, he needed to drink his thoughts away.

\-----------------------------------

The second time was on their tour bus. As we all know, tour buses are packed, their bunks couldn't even fit their legs (especially Baz's, he was often seen sleeping with his legs sticking out of the bunk). Rob didn't mind about it, though. He could always fold his legs up or just sleep on his side. It's much more comfortable that way.

Tonight, a few days after that "make out" incident, Rob was laying down on the bed. Rachel was snoring on top of his bunk, and Sebastian was already asleep in his ridiculous position. Currently, he's reading one of Baz's comic books that he always brought. Rob giggled at the memory when Rachel called Baz "a child who is even more childish when he brings comic books on tour." Of course Sebastian was pissed off for a moment, but that didn't last long, as usual.

As he's still burying his nose deep in the book, Rob hears a stomp outside, and then a rustling sound, and hushes. Rob recognized that those sounds came from their back couch.

"Hey, Scott, you awake?" Rob blinked.

"Mm, yeah, I'm here." Scotti replied, keeping his voice down.

Rob's heartbeats increased gradually, suddenly unfocused on the comic book. And then came more rustling sounds and giggles. They talked a bit more but Rob couldn't figure out what they're saying, fortunately. And then, came more of rustling sounds and—

"Mmh..."

"Ssh..."

Rob was completely still.

_Oh God, they can't be doing THAT here!_ The drummer quickly tossed to his side and put a pillow above his head to prevent him from hearing unwanted sounds. _I didn't just hear the sound of them making out again?!_

He could hear snake hissed, "Scotti, c'mon..."

"Hush, keep it down, Dave. You don't want the boys to hear this, right?" Too late, Scotti, poor Rob couldn't help but listen to what you both were doing.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he could hear Snake's strangled moans and Scotti's short grunts, sloppy sounds of what he assumed their mouths, trying to kiss in a hurry.

"Scotti, I'm close— _ahh_ —"

"Then come, babe." Snake let out a not-so-quiet moan as he climaxed. Scotti did the same.

After that, only silence. Rachel and Sebastian's snores were the only sound that filled the silence. Slowly, Rob lifted himself, to make sure that the intercourse was for real finished.

"Love you, Davie." Snake giggled.

"Love you too."

Fuck. Well, that wasn't so bad for them.

\-----------------------------------

Morning came. The driver had taken a pit stop for breakfast. Rob got up first. As he opened the curtains up and silently walked past the other bunks. He deadpanned when he found Scotti on the couch, shirtless, hickeys covering his torso, and Snake beside him, snuggling. Both of them were startled.

"Fuck, I forgot he's a morning person—"

"I heard two of you last night."

Awkward silence.

"You..." Rob shrugged.

"Yeah I did." Scotti rubbed his hands over his face, flustered.

The drummer shifted to sit in front of them, "I mean, I'm okay with both of you being together."

Snake let out a relieved huff, "Thanks Rob. Appreciate ya." Rob chuckled, rubbing his backside of neck.

"Well, better consider the right time to fuck each other. We don’t wanna hear any of that, damn. And the other day, I caught both of you making out in the dressing room, for real.”

“What?! So you’ve known that day as well?” Scotti threw a pillow towards him.

“I mean, at least wait for the hotel room or when we come back from tour! Keep y’all’s dicks in ya pants for a bit!” Rob exclaimed, resulting in the other laughing.

“What are you laughing about, man? It’s still early,” came a tall figure with very messy blonde hair. Baz rubbed his eyes, yawning softly and stretched his weirdly long limbs. Rachel seemed to have woken up too, confused. Snake gave Rob a warning glare, telling him to shut up. The oldest man threw his hands up.

_They will eventually know, guys_. He thought. _No need to hide it._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are appreciated mwah


End file.
